


Bolt Year Two

by RavensFlight



Series: Bolt [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry Potter, Emotionless Harry, Female Harry, Gen, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), shot myself in the foot with that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensFlight/pseuds/RavensFlight
Summary: Harriet Potters older brother, Liam Potter, is the light of the Wizarding world. The Boy-Who-Lived. Harriet Potter is the useless younger sister, sent away for “safety reasons”. And she's entirely content with that, happy to stay in the shadows, watching the game. Except, of course, when it gets in the way of her interests... and it seems like everything is.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat at the dinner table with her Uncle Vernon, Cousin Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Aunt Marge. She'd been listening to Aunt Marge rant about how terrible the Potters were, insulting them every second word.

Harry didn't retaliate, just ate her food politely. Until the gold lady said something that made Harry feel more than slightly irritated.

“It's no wonder they gave up that girl! After all, who would want such… damaged stock?” the awful old lady start chortling and so did Harry's relatives.

Light entered the edges of Harry's vision, and she knew that she was brimming with unreleased magic. She gave in to the “accidental” magic and let it defend he

Aunt Marge’s irritating laugh cut off suddenly as she started to cough. Harry couldn't see the effects of her spell, but she knew what was happening. From her eyes outwards, ugly cracks would be spreading across Aunt Marge’s face, down her neck, and across her chest.

Though the cracks wouldn't be permanent, they were going to scar, even if healed by a Healer from St Mungos.

Harry accio’d her belongings, left the house, and raised her arm, wand in hand. There was a bang, and a massive triple decker bus appeared in the street.

“Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve–” the yellow and black conductor was cut off as Nebula flew right at his head, then perched herself on one of the seats.

“What kind o’ bloody owl is tha’? It's massive!”

“Didn't ask. London. Leaky Cauldron.”

“Eleven sickles, unless you want ‘ot chocolate, that's an extra 3, or 15 for an ‘ot water bottle an’ a toofbrush in the colour of your choice.”

Harry passed over 11 sickles and went to find a seat.

“What's yer name? Why ya got yer eyes covered? Can ya even see through yer hair?”

Harry took a seat and didn't answer.

* * *

 Harry turned to Mr Shunpike and tried something she hadn't dare do at school or the Dursleys. She looked right at the head of his silhouette and focused.

 _‘-Black-infamous-prisoner-eluding-capture-mad-danger-twelve-years-murder-thirteen-curse_ ’

Harry closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

' _Useless_.'

* * *

 The Knightbus dropped Harry off at the leaky cauldron, and she as soon as she entered she spotted James, sitting in a charmed booth in the corner. She slid into the seat opposite him and waited for him to start the conversation.

“So, uh, how have you been? How was your year?”

“Fine.”

“I'm sorry for not sending you any letters last year, I had no idea what to say to you. I was, admittedly, pretty... _disappointed_ when I heard that you'd been sorted into Slytherin, of all the houses, then Liam sends me a letter telling me that you'd made friends with a Malfoy!”

“Just a house. Draco's nice.”

“That's not the po- fine. We don't need to talk about this. Not now anyway. Your punishment has been dropped. You won't be expelled, despite that clearly being a Dark spell.” James was literally glowing with frustration.

“You'll be staying with us until Hogwarts starts again.”  Harry tilted her head.

* * *

 The first few days at Potter Manor were awkward. The Potters were quite blatantly avoiding Harry, and she was bored out of her mind. She decided that her goal for the break was to find some way to read. Having to do all her exams one on one with Professor Snape drew some attention from observant students.

She raided the Potter library, looking for any sort of spell that could possibly aid her, but to no luck. She started expanding her search, going vaguer and vaguer, until she was seriously considering getting a mini locket portrait to read to her. If there was any spell, or any object, that could possibly help her, the Potter library didn't have any mention of it.

Whenever she did see her relatives, their colours became an ugly dark gold that she hadn't seen before. She was coming across more and more colours that she had no reference for. They had obviously taken offense ( _‘Gold, pride. Dark, offense_?’) to her sorting and friendship with Draco, which was still unresolved after the Polyjuice incident.

* * *

Harry's sat alone on the train, until Draco found her.

“Hey, Harriet.”

“Draco.”

“I'm sorry about getting so mad at you. I guess I can understand why you would think Gregory and Vincent weren't my friends. I thought about it for a long time, and eventually I realised that I overreacted.’”

“No. Didn't understand. Liam. Mr Weasley. Polyjuice.”

“What?! What do you mean?”

“Not Crabbe, Goyle. Liam, Mr Weasley. Polyjuice. Confusing.”

“So it wasn't Gregory and Vincent, it was Potter and Weasley using Polyjuice. You knew it was them, and thought I knew too, so you were confused by me letting them into the common room?” his ability to understand her was very helpful.

“Yes.”

“Oh wow. I had the completely wrong idea.” They sat in silence, until the train stopped.

“The lanterns just went out. Did the train break down?” Harry could feel something cold coming down the corridor. She opened the compartment door, the immediately closed it, backing away.

“What's wrong? What's out there?” Harry just shook her head.

“Don't know. Bad. Very bad.” The cold grew more pronounced. The door started to slide open.  
A mass of oily black shadows and coils entered the compartment. She saw Draco's colours start to seep away from him and into the shadows, and she held tightly to her own. The thing left. Harry followed it down the corridor, a safe distance away. She watched it enter another compartment and be driven out by a blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the _thing_ fled, Harry checked in the compartment. Everyone in there was stained with despair. It wasn't just a small bit of colour, it was thick and dyed their cores. It made it difficult to recognise who she was looking at.

“Liam. Okay?”

“I'm fine, Harriet. Go back to your compartment, Professor Lupin dealt with it.” Harry looked at the other person in the compartment. She tilted her head.

_‘Dark blue... not animagus. Streaky. Virus? Canine. Virus. Lycanthropy? Werewolf. Lupin. Remus Lupin. Godfather. Professor. Defense?'_

“Liam, have some chocolate, it'll help.”

“Is it normal to faint?” He asked it quietly, obviously not wanting Harry to hear.

“Everyone reacts differently, some worse than others.” so no. Harry returned to her compartment and the trip resumed as normal.

* * *

After the ride, they followed the rest of the school down a muddy path, to hundreds of carriages drawn by pale purple beasts, marked with the telltale sliver of magic-colour. There was no other name for it; Harry had never seen it before going blind.

“Draws?”

“Not sure. Probably magic, though I wouldn't be surprised if Hagrid had some invisible horses stashed away.” They passed by two more things before entering the school. When they exited the carriages, Harry saw Liam dragged away by Professor McGonagall.

* * *

The sorting and feast went ahead as normal, though Liam was missing for the first half. Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat.

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast …” he cleared his throat and continued.

“As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.”

 _‘Dementors._ Things.’

“They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors.”

 _‘No reason to harm. Too late_.’

“On a happier note,” he continued, “I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.” There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic, applause. No one had particularly excited or happy colours, especially Professor Snape. He was a pure purple, his rage drowning out even the dark marks stain.

“As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.”

 _‘Liam will be happy_.’

“Well, I think that’s everything of importance. Let the feast begin!”

* * *

 ‘ _Fear? I…_?’ Harry stood with the rest of the bright orange Defense against the Dark Arts class in the staff room, thinking on her fears. What did she fear? What would her Boggart be?

The year up until then had been mostly calm, except for rumors about Liam's impending death and the Hippogriff that attacked him. He had their father going after the creature, despite his friendship with Professor Hagrid.

“Normally I'd only be letting my third years practise, but after hearing about the last two years I thought it best you all get some practice as well. Boggart aren't very dangerous, so don't worry. Neville?” He instructed Neville on exactly what to do, then opened the wardrobe.

Quick fire, one by one students came forward to face their fear and use Riddikulus on the… magic-colour blob. It did shift between other colours, becoming an insect at some point, but just like with people, Harry couldn't see a distinct shape. It was finally Harry's turn. She stepped forward and…

The boggart was gone, retreating into the closet. The quickfire and almost playful mood the class had picked up dropped away.

“Professor? What does that mean?” Miss Granger couldn't seem to decide between curiosity and worry.

“I'm not sure, I've never heard of this. What is your worst fear, Miss…?”

“Potter. Nothing. Useless.” He was flooded with shock then confusion.

“She means she doesn't fear anything because fear is a useless emotion.” Miss Granger was definitely one of the smartest in her year.

“Ah, I guess that explains it… though I've never met anyone truly without fear. Miss Potter, could you please stay behind after class?” she nodded.

* * *

Harry and Professor Lupin sat across from each other in his office, neither speaking. His colours were still awash with confusion. There was a knock on the door, and Professor Snape entered.

“Ah, Severus. Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?” Harry tilted her head at the goblet that Professor Snape placed in the desk.

 _‘Potion. Werewolf. Full moon. Wolfsbane_?’

“I was just about to ask Harry about her Boggart. Severus, have you ever heard of a Boggart fleeing before?” his usual grey lit up with curiosity for a split second.

“Fleeing? No, I can't say I have. Why?”

“Harry's here fled back inside it's closet, and she says she isn't afraid of anything. I'm finding it quite fascinating.” Harry didn't give either a chance to carry in the conversation.

“Liam knows?”

“Liam knows what?”

“Werewolf.” Professor Lupin started spluttering.

“W-what? How did you…?” Professor Snape leant forward.

Harry had explained some of her blindness to him, mostly just saying that she could see basic shapes and tell the difference between people, but he was very observant and obviously noticed more than most.

“Potter, you can tell when someone is a werewolf?”

“Yes.” she disliked telling people, especially strangers like Professor Lupin, but Professor Snape was at least somewhat trustworthy.


	3. Chapter 3

“How can you identify werewolves? I've never heard of anything that could.”

“Purple. Canine. Animagus? No. Streaky. Virus. Werewolf.”

“Purple? You see auras?”

“Correct.” He was fast, faster than Professor Lupin.

“What sorts of things do auras show? That ability is extremely rare, no one knows much about it.”

“Who. Emotions. Animagus. Werewolf. Dark mark. Lies.” she saw his grey lighten, the Professor Snape equivalent of shock.

“You can see all that? Could you give some examples?”

“Lupin. Purple. Canine. Light Green. Green, anxious? Pale, confusion. McGonagall. Dark orange. Feline. Headmaster. Pah. Yellow. Bright. Too bright. Unnatural. Fake. You. Grey. Emotionless. Unnatural. Fake. Black. Dark mark.” she could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as he tried to work out what on earth she just said.

“Bed?”

“Oh, yes, go ahead Harry. I'm sure Severus would like to speak to you about this later. You're quite interesting!”

* * *

Harry had believed that after that she would be going straight to bed, but it wasn't to be. The moment she left his office, there were paintings yelling at her from every frame in the hall.

“Calm. Problem?”

“The Fat lady's canvas has been completely slashed to shreds! She's hiding in a map of Argyllshire, could you go find out what happened? In return, we can show you how to get into the kitchens.” it didn't sound like a particularly good deal, except for the fact that no one really knew how to get in there other than the staff and portraits. It was a surprisingly well guarded secret, one that Harry would love to know.

Harry followed the paintings, and finally came across the fat lady.

“Lady.”

“O-oh, hell-hic-o Harry.”

“Okay? Happened?”

“I-I’m f-fine. I-I’m n-not going to g-guard the t-tower for a w-while. I-it was B-Black! Th-the cr-criminal everyone's b-been talking ab-bout! Th-that's what Pe-peeves said. He g-got upset w-when I wouldn't let him i-in. But I c-couldn’t wi-without the password.” Harry took a deep breath.

“You did well, Lady. Who knows what would have happened if you'd let him in? I bet the Gryffindors and staff are really relieved. I understand why you don't want to guard the tower.” she let out her breath. She wasn't going to talk for quite some time after this.

“Th-thank you Harry, that's th-the most I've e-ever heard you s-say.” The portrait let out a watery laugh.

 _‘Sirius Black… godfather. Azkaban… why_?’

Harry returned to the Great Hall, and was greeted by more yells, this time from Draco. She raised her hand, silently asking for quiet.

“Where were you!? Didn't you hear? Black attacked the fat lady! Then you were missing, and no one had seen you since defense!” Harry just shook her head and got into a sleeping bag, to Draco's annoyance.

* * *

The next Defense class they had was taught by Professor Snape. Apparently Professor Lupin was ill. Harry wondered if anyone would notice that he was ill every full moon. Miss Granger probably would.

He told them to turn to page three hundred and ninety-four, the chapter on werewolves. Harry tilted her head. He began to examine the work they had done with Professor Lupin while they took notes.

“Very poorly explained … that is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia … Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn’t have given it three …”

Harry spoke quietly to her modified Quotes Quill, hardly making a sound. Everytime Professor Snape mentioned Professor Lupin, his grey split slightly, showing irritation and disgust. She had to wonder what Professor Snape had against him.

* * *

Harry stared at the smudge of purple on the edge of the Forest. She couldn't think of any dog animagi at Hogwarts, and Sirius just happened to be the dog constellation. She would have brushed it off as coincidence, if Tom Marvolo Riddle hadn't been an anagram, and if the resident werewolf wasn't named Remus - after Romulus and Remus, the twins saved by a wolf - Lupin - derived from Lupus, meaning wolf.

In a blink, the purple was gone, and she watched as _things_ \- Dementors, soared onto the Quidditch pitch. Liam's colours started to leak and he was falling… falling… falling… how unfortunate. Mr Diggory had caught the Snitch. Liam wouldn't be happy about that.

The headmaster slowed Liam before he hit the ground, then, with a flash of bright white light, cast the same spell Professor Lupin had used the drive the Dementors away. He took Liam towards the castle on a conjured stretcher as the stands went wild. When the colours became too much, Harry shut down, willing to sit in darkness for a while.

* * *

Harry visited Liam in the hospital wing once he woke up.

“Okay?”

“Yes Harriet, I'm fine.” his answer was short, and his colours irritated. Harry had noticed that since staying with his father, Liam had gotten less tolerant of slytherins, including herself.

“Good.” knowing that her… hero… was fine, Harry went to leave, but he called her back.

“Harriet… do you- do you remember a… bright green light… and… no nevermind.” oh. Harry nodded.

“Halloween.”

“So it's… it's real?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” sighing to herself, Harry took another breath.

“Ask Professor Lupin to teach you the Dementor repelling spell.”

* * *

Harry left, a mission in mind. She had realised (with a rare sense of self directed anger) that she had been horrifyingly remiss in keeping up with her system. She decided to ask Draco to come with her into the forbidden forest to find some snakes, hoping that would appease him.

It did. She walked through the forest, looking around for the shades of green that identified a snake. Unlike other animals that all had the same shade between a species, snakes had unique shades, just like humans, though only in green. Eventually they came across a small snake sunning itself. Draco started choking when Harry leaned down to speak with it.

 _*Hello little one. Do you have brethren in this Forest_?* The snake quickly jumped to attention

_*Speaker! Speaker! Yes, yes! Many!*_

_*Would they be willing to live in the castle and spy for me? I will keep you all well fed.*_

* * *

After his choking fit, Draco was silent until they exited the forest.

“What was that!? You're a Parselmouth!? Are you kidding me!?”

“No.”

“I can't believe this! You're a Parselmouth! Why were we going to speak to snakes?”

“Spies.”

“Spie- are you joking!? You're going to have snake spies!?” He was truly bewildered. Harry just nodded, and led him into the castle. She found the nearest portrait, and asked for the secret to get into the kitchen. He told her to tickle the pear in the fruit bowl… and again Harry was hit by the utter insanity that most of the castle was designed with.

“You not only have snake spies, you also have portrait allies!? How!?”

She and Draco went down to the kitchen, and Draco tickled the pear for her. They went inside, to see hundreds of house elves working away. There were five massive tables, set out just like in the great Hall. Harry walked up to the nearest house elf.

“Hello.”

“Hello miss! What can I do for you?”

“Mice. Lots. Monday. Thursday. Dinnertime. Every week. Please.” The house elf agreed without question, and Harry went to start on her next mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's next mission was a bit more difficult. Miss Myrtle's bathroom had been sealed off from the rest of the school by the Headmaster, making it impossible to get into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was sure that there would be other entrances, but she couldn't go around the entire school speaking Parseltongue hoping something would open.

Instead, she hoped to create her own secret entrance into Miss Myrtle's bathroom. She asked Sir Nicholas to bring out Miss Myrtle and waited.

“Harry! It's terrible, isn't it? The headmaster sealed off my bathroom!” she didn't sound very upset.

“Yes. Want in. How?”

“You want in? Oh, you can't come in the front, Dumbledore was veeery careful to make that super solid! But the other walls weren't touched at all.”

* * *

”Make this wall into a secret entrance into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the one that has the entrance to the chamber of secrets in it? I'm not sure if we should be doing that.”

“Sponsor. Ignore chamber. Want room.”

“I guess we need to get planning.” The Weasley twins colours lit up in excitement.

* * *

It was shockingly easy. The wall was less than solid, falling away with little effort. The twins even commented on how the castle must really want a new secret.

Harry stepped through the new entrance and into the bathroom.

“Remodel?”

“Wow, you're really going all out. We can do that later.”

“Hmm.” Harry nodded.

* _Open_ * the sink slid into the ground, and Harry stepped onto the platform. The first time she'd been in the chamber, she'd found that the chambers entrance worked like the one into the Headmasters office.

Draco stepped on too, and Harry hissed for it to go down. Draco lit his wand, and Harry led him through the cold and wet stone rooms.

“So you want to turn all of this into a sort of common room? I really don't want to tell you this Harry, but this place is terrible! There's water dripping down the walls! It's going to take a lot of work, even with magic, and I don't think the twins would help with th- is that a giant fucking Basilisk!?”

“Yes. Harvest.”

“You want to harvest that!? Are you insane!?”

“For Professor Snape.”

“Oh because that makes it so much better! How did you even know to go down here?” Harry didn't answer, unsure what to say. Instead, she pointed to the walls.

“Dry?” with a huff, Draco started to dry off the walls.

“There's stuff growing all over the walls! What happened down here? It looks like there was a flood! And you want to make this livable? You can't even dry the walls without me!”

Harry ignored his angerless complaints, and examined the Basilisk corpse. The skin would be sellable, though only to a specific market. Basilisk hide is even tougher than dragon hide, but much more expensive. Basilisk venom is useful in some very obscure and complex potions, and would make a good gift for the potions professor, while the horns could possibly be used to make some expensive trinkets.

* * *

Harry heard from one her new spy snakes that Liam had asked Professor Lupin for help against the Dementors, and he had agreed. Harry and Draco kept trying to renovate the Chamber and the Bathroom, but it was taking time. The chamber was freezing cold and they couldn't stay down there long. Harry was looking into some way to magically insulate it, but there weren't too many spells that fit.

On the next Hogsmeade weekend, Harry decided she would follow Liam. He'd managed to nearly get himself killed twice that year already, so she worried he would cark it as soon as he left the school. She approached the Weasley twins Fred and George, hoping they'd know a way out. It was shocking how little the portraits and ghosts knew about secret exits.

“Would you like to make a deal, Harry?”

“We have something we could give you, and in return you give us some information.”

“Okay.” George pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He placed his wand on it, and uttered the oath “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." 

Harry watched as little lines grew over the parchment. The started to form little letters that Harry could actually read.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER’S MAP_  

“We will give you this, the Marauders map, and in return, you find out who the makers really were.” She rarely dealt in goods, preferring secrets and information, but this map was a goldmine of info.

“This map shows the castle's secret entrances, which is wonderful on its own, but it also shows the locations and names of every person in the castle.”

“We hear you know things no one else does,”

“So do we have a deal?”

“Yes. Moony; Remus Lupin. Wormtail; Peter Pettigrew. Padfoot; Sirius Black. Prongs; James Potter.” The twins lit up like supernovas.

“We knew you'd know! The words to wipe the map are ‘Mischief Managed’!”

“Pleasure doing business with you! Don't lose it!” They handed over the map and left Harry to it.

* * *

Harry sat in Honeydukes, listening to the teachers, James, and the minister talk. She watched Liam's colours carefully.

“-I'm terrified for Liam, Black has already tried getting into the Gryffindor common room!”

“You aren't the only one, James. Those Dementors aren't helping either. All the students are on edge.”

“Now now, Minerva, they're only there to help.” The minister was alight with anxiety.

“I got a letter from Liam, Fudge. Those Dementors knock him unconscious, he fainted off his broom!” James was understandably blazing with anger.

“Finding Black is our priority. He betrayed you, James. He got Lily killed.” James turned a purple so deep it was nearly black.

“I know that! Of course I know that! And it's my fault! I wanted him to be our secret keeper! I got Peter killed! I got Lily killed! But these Dementors are going to get Liam killed!” he was practically roaring. Liam was white.

“It's not your fault, James. He was mad. And Peter made his choice. He should have left it to the ministry.” McGonagall's voice sounded watery, and she was a deep blue. It really clashed with the dark orange of her animagus colour.

Liam's white swirled into confusion and chaos. It was true that neither Harry nor Liam knew why Black was in Azkaban, and it seemed that Liam wasn't happy that no one had told him.

* * *

At the christmas feast, Draco leaned close to Harry. Only twelve people stayed over the holidays, so they were sitting at a single table with the teachers. Liam and Ronald Weasley say across from Harry, flashing with irritation. She was pretty sure it was directed at her.

“Hey, did you hear? Other Potter is trying to get one of Hagrid's Hippogriffs killed. He's been really pissy with everyone, and no one knows why. You got any idea?”

“Learned. Black. Betrayal.”

“Wait he didn't know? You would think Older Potter would tell him. He's probably going to go hunt down Black and get himself killed… maybe Divination isn't a completely bollocks class. Speaking of Divination, look.” Harry turned to see a Professor she hadn't paid much attention to enter the hall.

“Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!”

 _‘Sybill Trelawney. Divination Professor. Seer_?’

“I have been crystal-gazing, Headmaster,” said Professor Trelawney, in her mistiest, most faraway voice “and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…”

She flashed black at the lie.

 _'Not a seer_.'

“Certainly, certainly,” said Dumbledore, not dropping his cheery yellow. “Let me draw you up a chair –” Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down.

“I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!”

“We’ll risk it, Sybill,” said Professor McGonagall flashing with irritation. She'd been green purple since the moment the Divination Professor entered the room. “Do sit down, the turkey’s getting stone cold.”

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, her colours anxious. Harry wasn't sure if she believed all her own lies, but this one she did.

“Tripe, Sybill?” Professor Trelawney ignored her, notepad asking

“But where is dear Professor Lupin?”

 _‘Full moon. Unaware_.’

“I’m afraid the poor fellow is ill again, Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day.”

“But surely you already knew that, Sybill?” said Professor McGonagall, her voice challenging.

“Certainly I knew, Minerva,’ she said quietly, flashing Black.

“But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous.”

‘ _Black_ ’

“That explains a great deal,’ said Professor McGonagall tartly. Professor Trelawney’s voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.

“If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal-gaze for him –”

“Imagine that,’ said Professor McGonagall drily.

“I doubt,” said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney’s conversation, “that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you’ve made the Potion for him again?”

“Yes, Headmaster.” said Professor Snape.

“Good. Then he should be up and about in no time … Derek, have you had any of these chipolatas? They’re excellent.”


	5. Chapter 5

A couple days after the feast, Harry heard the gossip from the portraits.

“-so Liam Potter was sent a Firebolt for Christmas. Apparently they're the best brooms out there at the moment. Problem is, it's been confiscated by McGonagall. She suspects it was sent by Black and is Jinxed. Oh, and Arli and Jaz were caught making out in an unused classroom. Otherwise everything's been pretty boring. Was that good?”

“Very. Thanks, Jack.”

“No problem, Harry!” she decided it was time to go and talk to Liam.

* * *

”Oh, Harriet, what do you wa- er, thanks for the advice about the Dementor spell. Professor Lupin has promised to teach it to me. But, um, is there something you need?” He couldn't seem to decide between irritation and worry.

“Hippogriff. Hagrid. Friend.”

“Look, Harriet, that thing is dangerous. It could have killed me or someone else! The ministry will deal with it.”

“Hmm. Angry? Black?”

“Why would I be angry about Black?” He still couldn't decide.

“Betrayed.”

“You knew!? Why didn't you tell me!?”

“Didn't. After Hogsmeade. Loud. Rumors.” He sighed a breath of relief.

“They did talk pretty loudly didn't they. Heh, yeah I'm angry about that. You should be too, he killed mum.” Harry sighed.

“Hippogriff. Drop.”

“Are you-? You think I'm taking my anger about Black out on the Hippogriff? Harriet, this is being dealt with. Just leave it.” He finally decided on irritation.

* * *

Harry swallowed as she navigated one of her snakes into the History of magic classroom. Looking through a snakes eyes was extremely disorienting, and she was very glad that snakes can't see colours. Harry-snake slid into a corner, coiling up in the shadows. They waited for a few minutes, then Liam arrived. Five minutes later, Professor Lupin came in hauling something.

“What's that?”

“Another Boggart. I’ve been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr Filch’s filing cabinet. It’s the nearest we’ll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we’ll be able to practise on him. I can store him in my office when we’re not using him; there’s a cupboard under my desk he’ll like.

 _‘Liam. Boggart. Dementor_.’

“OK.”

“So… The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Liam – well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm.”

‘ _Patronus…?'_

“How does it work?”

“Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus,” said Lupin, “which is a kind of Anti-Dementor – a guardian which acts as a shield between you and the Dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon – hope, happiness, the desire to survive – but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can’t hurt it. But I must warn you, Liam, that the Charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it.”

“What does a Patronus look like?”

“Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it.”

“And how do you conjure it?”

“With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory.” Harry very nearly hissed. She had the feeling she would have difficulty with this spell.

“Right.” He sounded determined.

“The incantation is this –” Lupin cleared his throat, “expecto patronum!”

“Expecto patronum,” Liam repeated under his breath, “expecto patronum.” Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; just a glimpse of light to the snakes eyes.

“Did you see that?” said Liam excitedly. “Something happened!”

“Very good! Right then – ready to try it on a Dementor?”

“Yes.”

Professor Lupin opened the case, and Harry got her first good look at a Dementor… it just looked like a floating cloak. She watched as Liam tried and failed to cast a Patronus, instead falling to the ground in a dead faint.

She watched him try and try again, until eventually he managed a small cloud. It wasn't enough to scare away the Dementor, but Professor Lupin said that it was excellent.

* * *

Through the Grapevine, Harry heard that Liam was given his broom back with an all clear, and the Ravenclaws they would be facing didn't feel very confident. Unhappy with the progress Liam was making in his Patronus lessons, Harry went into the kitchens to speak to the elves.

“What can we be doing for miss Harry?”

“Practice room. Spells.” she would have liked to use the chamber, but it was still cold and damp, despite the backbreaking amount of work she and Draco were putting into it. The chamber was quite a bit bigger than they first thought, and some rooms would regularly flood. It did explain the lack of pressure the showers sometimes suffered from though.

The elves showed Harry to a room that would become whatever you needed if you walked past it three times. Entering the ‘come-and-go-room’, she found a massive, empty room with a high ceiling. She nodded.

She took out her wand and readied it, hoping to try the room out. With a click, there were suddenly moving targets all around her. Twisting and turning, Harry let off spell after spell, decimating the targets. Once finished, she tried to clean up the broken target pieces but her wand still rebelled. Instead of removing the shards, it set them aflame. Harry hissed. 

Most of her classes required her to use peaceful spells, and Transfigure or Charm a specific object, but her wand refused to do anything but combat based spells. It was infuriating how when she tried to Reparo a broken vase, another student had to dive out of the way of glass sharps hurtling full speed towards his face. She didn't dare even consider using a healing spell. 

“Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum.” The incantation cemented in the forefront of her mind, Harry tried to find a happy memory. She found many memories from before she was four, but despite being what most would consider a happy memory, she felt nothing from them. A hidden door slid open, and out glided a Dementor. She hissed. It was becoming a habit; obviously she was speaking with her spies too often.

“Expecto Patronum.” she focused on a happy memory, one of her and Liam playing, and attempted to cast the spell, but not even a wisp of smoke appeared. She felt the cold that came with being near a Dementor, and felt her irritation fade. It seemed the Dementor was real enough to eat emotions.

She tried again and again, but no matter what memory she used, no smoke would appear. Maybe Liam's progress was more impressive than she thought. Feeling a flicker of curiosity, Harry sheathed her wand and approached the Dementor. She wondered if she would see Halloween like her brother did. She got right up to it, close enough to touch the darkness, but still she saw nothing.

* * *

Liam's Quidditch match went well, his Firebolt leaving the other seekers Comet in the dust. The Dementors didn't attack, and Harry heard that the Gryffindors were celebrating hard. 

She was woken the next morning by a hiss.

 _*Wissshess to ssspeak with you misss_ * she climbed out of bed and exited the common room.

“Sirius Black attacked a Gryffindor student!” Harry summoned her wand and rushed towards the Gryffindor tower. When she reached it, the mad painting Sir Cadogan greeted her.

“Hello m’lady! What's today's password?”

“Gnashbab" every password he chose was old and difficult to remember; it tripped up a lot of students.

He swung open, and Harry entered to yells.

“- brother Ron here had a nightmare –“

“IT WASN’T A NIGHTMARE!” Ronald Weasley yelled

“PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have got through the portrait hole?”

“Ask hi-” Mr Weasley broke off as he realised the door was open and Harry was there.

“Portraits say Black attacked. You?”

“Yes! See Professor? Harriet Potter knows!”

“Sir? Let in?”

“I let in a man, yes! He had the entire weeks passwords on a piece of paper.” Harry hissed. (She needed to stop doing it around people, they would start thinking she was a Parselmouth) Before, she had let the dog animagus be, as it had only attacked a portrait, but if he was starting to attack students, maybe she would need to deal with him.

* * *

Sir Cadogan's portrait was replaced by the Fat lady's after that. Security trolls were hired to protect everyone, and Neville Longbottom, the student that had written down the passwords, was given detentions and received a howler from Lady Longbottom, his Grandmother.

The next Hogsmeade trip, Harry went to sneak out again, but came across a wandering Mr Longbottom.

“Oh! You're Harriet, right? Liam's little sister?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to play a game of exploding Snap? I know I'm a Gryffindor, and you're a Slytherin, but with Liam at Hogsmeade, Ron is sulking around the common room.”

“What are you two doing here? An odd place to meet.” Professor Snape came around a corner, spooking Mr Longbottom. Harry had heard him coming though.

“Walking, sir.”

“Head back to your common rooms.” The Professor passed by, and Mr Longbottom ran off towards Gryffindor tower. Harry slid into the one-eyed witch and went to keep an eye on Liam in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry sat in the hospital, bubbling with anger. It was a rare emotion, and one that she had never felt so intently, but she felt like this was a perfect time to experience it. Liam was sitting next to her, but she couldn't see his colours through her own purple haze. That damn boy had gotten her caught! Part of her had hoped he would go hunt down Black, but instead he got into a brawl with a girl from his year.

Harry knew the story from the portraits; Liam had been friends with a girl named Jessie Smith and Ginny Weasley. After Miss Weasley and Liam started dating, Smith got jealous and seemed something extremely offensive and insulting. Upset, Miss Weasley had hidden inside the girls toilets. Unfortunately, a troll was released into the school by Professor Quirrell, who was, at that time, the defense against the dark arts teacher. The troll killed Miss Weasley and badly injured Liam and Smith. Liam blamed Smith for Miss Weasley's death, and Smith thought the girl deserved to die.  
It was a sad story, and Harry could understand why would fight Smith, especially after she insulted his friendship with Miss Granger, but that didn't mean he could send a wide arching cutting curse at her! Harry didn't appreciate receiving a massive slash across her arm that severed bone, and wasn't happy about needing to drag Smith and Liam back after he exhausted himself, and she barely blocked the spell, getting a slash across the chest!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to so many comments made my week, despite having a terrible headache and dizziness!

She heard Professor McGonagall.

“What on earth were you three doing!? You Miss Potter, sneaking into Hogsmeade, and you two, getting into a fight! Mr Potter I am ashamed of you! How could you possibly think it was at all appropriate to send a Severing Charm at a person!?” Harry waited for Liam to explain himself, but when he didn't she hissed.

“Black. Liam. Worried.” despite her rage, she didn't raise her voice above a whisper.

“Miss Potter, speak up and in full sentences!” she hissed again.

“Black. Attacking. Liam. Worried.”

“Miss Potter-!”

“Minerva, you won't get her to speak. I know of only one time she has spoken a full sentence, and she didn't say another word for the next week. She was obviously worried about Black attacking Liam; I’m more interested in why Potter attacked Miss Smith with a Severing Charm.”

 _‘Professor Snape_.’ being unable to see past her purple was becoming inconvenient. She might just have to hunt down a Dementor.

“She got Ginny k-killed and now she's saying that ‘oh it's wonderful that you moved on so quickly. Is Granger good in bed?’!”

“Potter, that isn't an exc-”

“Now Severus, let them speak. Everyone does things they regret when they're upset.”

“She deserved it! It's her fault Ginny's dead!”

“Get over it! I'm no troll, I didn't murder her! You're the one that failed to save her!”

“Both of you stop! Miss Smith, you and I can talk here, you aren't allowed to move until that cut heals. Severus, please take Liam and Harriet to your office.”

Harry placed her hand on Liam's arm… just like old times. He started to shrug her off, them relaxed. Harry followed him down to Professor Snape's office, and she carefully slid into a chair.

“How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter,” Professor Snape said suddenly

“He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch pitch made him think he was a cut above the rest of us, too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers … the resemblance between you is uncanny.”

“My dad doesn't strut, and nor do I.”

“Your father didn’t set much store by rules, either." Snape went on. “Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen –”

“SHUT UP!”

“What did you say to me, Potter?”

“I told you to shut up about my dad!” Liam yelled. “I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for my dad!” Harry tilted her head. What was this?

“And did the Headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?” he whispered. “Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter’s delicate ears? I would hate you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter. Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you – your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn’t got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts.” Harry thought quickly but could find no link. She had heard nothing about this!

“Wh-wha-what about Harriet! She snuck out of school!” Harry tilted her head. Did he just try changing the subject? Her purple faded enough that she could see Professor Snape light up a dark yellow. Manic glee. He knew that he'd caught Liam off guard.

“Of course. Miss Potter, turn out your pockets.” she pulled out the Marauders map and passed it over.

“What's this? Why do you have a piece of parchment with you, Miss Potter? Let me see, let me see… Reveal your secret!” he said, touching his wand to the parchment. Nothing happened. Harry didn't speak. He could just ask.

“Show yourself!” Professor Snape commanded tapping the map sharply. It stayed blank.

“Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!” he hit the map a final time with his wand. As though an invisible hand was writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

 _‘Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people’s business_.’ Harry tilted her head.

 _‘Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git_.’ maybe it wasn't a good idea to give something that belonged to the Marauders to Professor Snape. The Marauders were a blank spot in history, but she knew that her parents and their friends went to school with Professor Snape and were a real menace.

_‘Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor.’_

_‘Mr Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball_.’ Liam's colours lit up with glee. He probably recognised the names, and even if he didn't he probably liked watching someone be a dick to Professor Snape.

“Miss Potter, where did you get this?”

“Deal. Confidential.”

“Of course. You didn't get it directly from the manufacturers?”

“No. They're unaware.”

“One hundred points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter, and I will be talking to Minerva about the rest of your punishment. Detention for you, Miss Potter.

“What!? How is that fair? I only got into a fight!”

“You nearly killed your classmate! Now go!” Liam stomped out with a huff.

“Miss Potter, I will decide on where your detention will be later. What is the parchment?”

“Map.”

“Hmm. Do you know who made it?”

“Yes.”

“Don't let anyone else use it. I don't like you, Potter, but you take after your mother, not your father.”

* * *

Harry was heading back to her common room when she was stopped by a snake spy.

_*Smart girl issss crying. Ssssad.*_

_*Why?*_

_*Letter, from big man Hagrid_ * Harry hissed. It seemed Liam hadn't dropped the fight against buckbeak. She carried on, but knew she wouldn't sleep until she spoke with Draco. When she spoke the password to the common room and entered, she was surrounded by students.

“What happened?”

“Why were you in the Infirmary?”

“Why is there blood on your uniform?”

“Why is everyone saying Liam Potter is having a temper tantrum?” Harry raised her hand. Everyone fell silent.

“Liam attacked Smith. Severing Charm. Hit me.”

“Why were you in Hogsmeade? You're only a second year.”

“Black.” she carried on through the sea of colour, and sound Draco.

“Harry! Are you okay? You got hit with a Severing Charm?”

“Fine. Draco, Hagrid's Hippogriff. Save it.”

“What? Save Hagrid's Hippogriff? Sure but… why?”

“James Potter will fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jane0Doe who told me I had uploaded a chapter to the wrong place. I knew it would happen eventually...


	7. Chapter 7

 

Harry found the next few weeks to be very calm. Liam unfortunately beat Draco at Quidditch, and there were no more Dementor or Black incidents at all. Draco had convinced his father to try saving the Hippogriff, and he was to be attending the appeal on the final day of exams, and the Chamber was finally sealed off from all the leaking pipes.

On that final day, Harry heard through the snakes that the minister and an executioner had shown up to the “appeal”. After all her exams were done, she was told by a snake that Hagrid had won the appeal with Mr Malfoy's help, though the Hippogriff wouldn't be allowed to stay at Hogwarts. She also heard that there was a suspicious dog hanging about.

‘ _Black_.’ She needed to something about the criminal; it would be extremely inconvenient if Liam died.

She headed down to her common room, then grabbed the Marauders map. Activating it, she saw the dot of Sirius Black leaving through a secret exit she hadn't gone near. It was one underneath the whomping willow, that led of the map. It would be have been nice to know where it exited, but that wasn't in the cards. She followed the Marauders map to Liam. She found him grumbling about the Hippogriff being let off, but his colours showed very little irritation, and were pale, almost relieved.

“Liam.”

“Harriet? What do you want now?”

“Black. Follow me.”

“You know where he is?! Let me grab my cloak!”

‘ _Cloak_?’ Harry hissed when he came back with what he claimed was an invisibility cloak. It did glow weirdly.

Harry led him down to the Whomping willow and pointed.

“Secret tunnel.”

“What? How are we going to get to it? That things dangerous, it ruined my broom!” obviously mad, Liam tried running through the branches with Harry in tow. The tree got a few good whacks in on Liam before a little cat rushed past them and tapped something on the tree. It stopped it's wild swinging, and they hurried to the tunnel. Convenient.

“Cat?”

“That's Crookshanks, he's Hermione's half kneazle. I guess he's really smart… it's scary how much he judges you. Of course he let me get hit by the tree before helping.”

They hurried through the tunnel, and came out in a room with smashed furniture and boarded up windows. There was a creak from upstairs, and Harry could feel three people up there. They carefully made their way up the stairs, Liam going first.

“Hand him over!”

“Sirius no! You'll go back to Azkaban!” They entered the room.

“Black! L-Lupin? You're helping him? He murdered my mum and you're helping him!?

“Liam wait, you don't have the whole story-”

“Whole story!?” Liam drew his wand, but Harry placed her hand on his arm. She could barely see through the panic- it felt like she was drowning.

“Wait.”

“You too Harriet!? Is there a single person that isn't helping him!?”

“Liam, he didn't kill Lily! He didn't betray them!”

“Of course he did! I heard the staff talking to the minister, he was their secret keeper!”

“Remus, just give me the rat!! Harry's grip on Liam's arm tightened as a shouting match erupted. She struggled to hear everything, feeling dizzy. Harry raised her free hand, hoping they were like the Slytherins and would know what it meant. They quietened. She pointed to the figure she could now identify as Professor Lupin.

“Explain.” He started to give the full story, starting from his admittance to Hogwarts despite being a werewolf, and the illegal Animagi his friends became. Harry sensed Professor Snape enter the room too, surrounded by the glow of an invisibility cloak. Damn Liam. Professor Lupin carried on explaining, and told Liam about a time he nearly killed Professor Snape, if it wasn't for James stopping him.

 _‘Dangerous prank. James saving his life. Finally. A link._ ’

“My father… he never told me any of this. I didn't know he was an animagus, I didn't know who you were before this year, I didn't know anything! Why..?”

“It was a dark time for us, Liam. We did really bad things. We didn't want to set that kind of example for you.”

“Then why, pray tell, did Potter end up so arrogant?” Professor Snape whipped off the cloak, and pointed his wand at Professor Lupin. Everyone jumped.

“I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow. Very useful, Potter, I thank you … You’re wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?” he said, colours a dark manic yellow. It was worrying.

“I’ve just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your Potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did … lucky for me, I mean. I knew exactly where you'd gone.”

“Severus –” Professor Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.

“I’ve told the Headmaster again and again that you’ve been helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here’s the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout –”

“Severus, you’re making a mistake,” said Professor Lupin urgently. “You haven’t heard everything – I can explain – Sirius is not here to kill Liam–”

“Two more for Azkaban tonight. I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this … he was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a tame werewolf…”

“You fool,” said Professor Lupin softly. “Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?” there was a flash of blinding light, and then Professor Lupin was in the ground wrapped in magic, Professor Snape pointing his wand at him.

“Give me a reason,” Professor Snape whispered. “Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will.” Harry noticed a rodent animagus trying to slip out the door. She stunned it, then picked it up by its tail.

“Animagus.” Professor Snape went white.

“What?” Harry waved the rodent like a pendulum.

“It's Peter, Severus, he's not dead. He was the secret keeper, not Sirius.” Liam swirled in confusion. Harry's mind raced.

_‘Secret keeper. But Black. James. Knew. Peter? How? James? **THESE LINKS DON'T MAKE SENSE**!’_

“How could Peter be the secret keeper? Potter said it was Black, and he was involved in the ritual.” Harry could see Professor Snape's irritation. He had come to the same conclusion as her. It didn't make sense, but no one was lying.

“We don't know. But if that's really Peter then we can find out.” Professor Lupin pointed at the rodent Harry was holding. She threw it not so gently into the middle of the room, and Lupin cast a spell that forced him back into human form, a short figure so stained with anxiety that Harry wasn't sure if he could feel anything else.

“Well, hello, Peter," said Professor Lupin pleasantly. “Long time, no see.”

“S-Sirius… R-Remus …” Even Pettigrew’s voice was squeaky.

“My friends… my old friends…”

“We’ve been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed –” “Remus,” gasped Pettigrew “you don’t believe him, do you … He tried to kill me, Remus …”

_‘Not a lie.’_

“So we’ve heard,” said Professor Lupin, more coldly. “I’d like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you’d be so –”

“He’s come to try and kill me again!” Pettigrew shrieked suddenly.

“He killed Lily and James and now he’s going to kill me, too … you’ve got to help me, Remus …”

‘ _Lie_.’

“No one’s going to try and kill you until we’ve sorted a few things out,” interrupted Professor Snape

“Sorted things out? I knew he’d come after me! I knew he’d be back for me! I’ve been waiting for this for twelve years!”

‘ _Lie_.’

“You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Said Professor Snape, his colours surprisingly showing amusement. Apparently great had calmed down. “When nobody has ever done it before?”

“He’s got Dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!” Pettigrew shouted shrilly. “How else did he get out of there? I suppose He Who Must Not Be Named taught him a few tricks!”

 _‘Lies. All lies_.”

Mr Black started to laugh. He wasn't yellow.

“Voldemort, teach me tricks?’he said. Pettigrew went white then lit up with fear.

“What, scared to hear your old master’s name?” said Mr Black. “I don’t blame you, Peter. His lot aren’t very happy with you, are they?”

“Don’t know – what you mean, Sirius –” muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever.

‘ _Lie_.’

“You haven’t been hiding from me for twelve years,” said Mr Black. “You’ve been hiding from Voldemort’s old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter … they all think you’re dead, or you’d have to answer to them … I’ve heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters’ on your information … and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort’s supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they’ve seen the error of their ways … If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter –”

“Don’t know … what you’re talking about …” said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever.

“You don’t believe this – this madness, Remus–”

“I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat,” said Professor Lupin evenly.

“Innocent, but scared!’ squealed Pettigrew.

_‘Lie.’_

“If Voldemort’s supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban – the spy, Sirius Black!”

“How dare you,” he growled, sounding suddenly like the bear-sized dog Harry knew he was.

“I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter – I’ll never understand why I didn’t see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who’d look after you, didn’t you? It used to be us … me and Remus … and James …” Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath. “Me, a spy … must be out of your mind … never … don’t know how you can say such a –”

“Lily and James only made you Secret Keeper because I suggested it. I thought it was the perfect plan … a bluff … Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they’d use a weak, talentless thing like you … it must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters.”

“That's what I don't understand, Lupin. If Pettigrew was the secret keeper, then why did Potter not defend you?” Mr Black went a strange colour at Professor Snape's words. Betrayal.

“I don't know.” Liam was purple.

“It was you!? You got my mother killed!?” He was really caught up on that.

“No, no Liam of course not! It was Sirius!”

“Lie.” Harry spoke aloud. Snape lit up dark yellow.

“It seems the evidence is against you, Pettigrew.”

“You- wait, you slept in Ron's bed!” Liam's fury melded with disgust.

“Kind boy, he was such a kind boy-”

“What did we do with him?” Liam asked the room

“-Azkaban-”

“-kill him-”

“-Dementors-”

It seemed everyone had different opinions.

“Hogwarts. Dumbledore.” Everyone reluctantly agreed with Harry, though Pettigrew praised her and tried kissing her feet. She fired off a stunner, not feeling at all guilty when he crashed into the opposite wall. Everyone lit up with yellow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, final chapter! I better get book 3 finished...

They exited the tunnel, and strange group. Everyone was still pale and purple, shocked and angry at the nights revelations. No one could figure out why James had let everyone believe Mr Black was the secret keeper. Harry froze when Professor Lupin started to shake.

“Forgot potion.” Sirius let out a yell.

“Run!” He fell down, and Harry had to guess he transformed. Harry tugged at Liam, but he stood transfixed, completely white. She hissed.

She had to basically tackle him to get him moving, and by then Mr Black and Professor Lupin were fighting. Professor Lupin broke off from the fight and started straight at the forbidden forest. Professor Snape, still levitating Pettigrew, started to lead them towards the castle.

“Go, now! We can't fight a werewolf!” There was a loud yelp from the forest, and Liam took off, knocking Professor Snape to the ground. Harry hissed. Harry felt/saw the Professor hit his head and Pettigrew fall to the ground. Harry chased after Liam, following him into the forest.

She came across a massive wave of pure oily darkness, as Dementors surrounded him. Harry shoved through, the things ignoring her. She got to the centre in time to see a glowing silver stag fizzle out and Liam fall unconscious onto the still form of Mr Black. Harry hissed.

She raised her wand and thought of nothing but oblivion, the feeling of nothing. It was the closest to happiness she had ever felt. No sadness, no anxiety, no irritation, just a floating stillness that nothing could disturb. It was different to her normal emptiness. She couldn't describe how exactly, maybe it was the difference between feeling empty and feeling complete.

“Expecto Patronum.” it was barely a hiss.

Out of her wand came shape. She watched the dark smoke form a skeletal horse, with bat like wings and a beaked head. Hers was nothing like Liam's. While Liam's was silver and charged the things, hers was merely standing there. The beast she conjured lifted its wings and stomped a hoof, and the Dementors fled. She checked on Liam and Mr Black, and found them both breathing fine. She Rennervated Mr Black awake.

“Huh?”

“Go. Hippogriff. Fly.”

“Wuh?”

“Take it.” He swirled in confusion, but still went to grab the hippogriff tied up outside Hagrid's hut. Remembering Professor Snape's spell from earlier, she muttered “Mobilicorpus” and Liam rose into the air.

She started back towards Hogwarts, then tilted her head when she realised she was no longer sensing a rodent animagus nearby. She spread her senses farther and found him racing down the tunnel towards the shrieking shack. How inconvenient. Professor Snape was pushing himself off the ground when Harry got to him.

“Where's Pettigrew? What happened to them?”

“Shack. Dementors. Liam. Patronus. Stag.”

* * *

Harry sat on the hospital wing bed and waited. Everyone was gathered; James, Liam, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape.

“-Severus, are you sure?”

“I'm sure, Albus. Potter, you took part in the ritual, why didn't you defend Black? You must have known he was innocent.” James flushed deep in embarrassment.

“I remember having Sirius as the secret keeper. I have a massive hole in my memory, about a month's worth, from getting hit by multiple obliviates at once, and I guess we decided to switch then. I don't remember even considering Peter. It never occurred to me that we would have changed to him.” He turned a deep blue, similar to depression, but not. Regret. Guilt.

“And why would it? James, this isn't your fault.” Dumbledore's cheery yellow gave way to blue, and Harry nearly hissed. That was unexpected.

“No one will believe that Sirius is innocent, not without Peter. Sirius will need to stay in hiding until he's caught. Liam, do you know where he is now?” Liam startled white, obviously zoned out.

“No, Headmaster, he was gone when I woke up. Harriet?”

“Hippogriff.” James’ colours seemed confused.

“He stole the Hippogriff, the one you tried to have killed.”

“It was dangerous! It hurt you!” he sighed. “At least Sirius be fine.”

It seemed like the year would on a relatively good note, but then news came out that Professor Lupin was resigning for unexplained reasons. A lot of students got up in arms about it, probably remembering the previous defense professors, but no one could convince him to stay. A spy told Harry that Mr Lupin had explained to Liam that he could have bitten them, and it was too dangerous to stay.

He wasn't exactly wrong. The Dementors were removed from Hogwarts, and Harry and Draco managed to finish the main room in the Chamber. Strangely, when cleaned up it looked a lot like a dueling area.


End file.
